Nightmare Shuu Go Go Away
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Taiki X Akari from Digimon Xros Wars. Taiki was having nightmare, how Akari solve his problem? One-Shot! Reviews are welcome thought... but NO SPAM! and blames too but hard critiques is okay for me


Another Taiki X Akari! I never made plan of write this story seriously! This idea come up when I was having dream (I don't remember dremaing of what) then when I wake up I got this Idea! God Bless Me XD I want to make a lot Taiki x Akari to spread the love XDD. Sorry for mistake grammar but I will fixed it later and hoped you enjoy this fic!

Nightmare, Shuu Go Go Away…

Taiki was walking in the middle of forest. He didn't see any digimon around there.

"Akari! Zenjirou! Shoutmon! Anyone?" He shouted,calling them.

…But no one appeared...

"Anyone? Anybody?" He said, but it reached nowhere.

Still no reply...

Then a shadow appeared behind him.

"Who's there?" he said as he turned around.

It was Akari!

"Oh! Akari! Gheez! You scared me!" He said as he sighed, relieved.

"Taiki..." she walked away, her eyes showing no emotions...

"Hey wait!" said Taiki as he tried to catch up with her.

Then she slowly faded away as she entered the fog forest. Taiki had no choice but to follow her to the deep

forest.

"Akari! Akari!" he called her, but somehow he felt something bad will happen...

'AAAAHH!" she screamed.

"AKARI!"

He ran to where the voice came from.

"Taiki!" she said as a huge Digimon squeezed her.

"NOO!" he jumped and tried to make her fall but the Digimon didn't move a bit. Taiki had no choice but to pick  
>some sticks and stabbed it to the Digimon hard. The Digimon roared and had let go of Akari. Taiki jumped and<br>caught her, landing badly.

"Are you okay Akari?" said Taiki worriedly. She was bleeding and had few cuts and bruises, and her clothes were  
>ripped as well.<p>

"Uhhh...Taiki…" she cringed. She was suffering because of her wounds.

"Hang in there Akari!" He said.

"I think... I...can't…" she said as she stopped breathing.

"NO NO! Don't die Akari!" he screamed. He was crying because of her death.

"NOOO! I haven't told you that I...I...I LOVE YOU!" He screamed. He can't believe that she died...

-...-...-T-T...T-Taiki...Taiki...-

He heared her voice again. However, her body already disappeared in front of him.

"Akari...Akari!" he called her. He couldn't give up! There is some way to this!

"Taiki...Taiki..."

This time, he heard her voice more clearly.

**PLAAAAAAAK!.**

"Taiki! Wake up!" said Akari as she slapped him.

"Whoa! Whoa!" he was shocked that it was only a dream! Maybe it's just really a nightmare...

"Gheez! You're so hard to wake up you know! Don't be a lazy bum! You know we can't predict when our enemies will  
>attack us! They can be everywhere and-" she stopped blabbering as Taiki hugged her tightly.<p>

"Please... Don't go..." said Taiki, sobbing.

She blushed, as she never heard him crying in Digital World. Did he have a nightmare?

Taiki pulled her away and kissed his forehead. "Nightmare, Shuu Go Go Away..." she whispered. Taiki blushed.

"You always did it when I'm having nightmare remember?"

-Flash Back-

"Hu...Hu...Hu..." little Akari sobbed in the middle of night. Taiki was sleeping beside her, and he stayed for  
>while in Akari's house because her mother was in a trip.<p>

"Akari-chan...Are you okay?" he said as he heard her sobbed. She nodded slowly.

"I-I was dreaming that everyone will be gone... Even you..." she whispered. Taiki hugged her which made her

blush.

"Taiki-chan..?"

"I will never go anywhere Akari-chan! I will be with you and protect you forever!" he said as he hugged her more

tightly.

"Thank you...'

"Aha! I have an Idea!" he said as he hold her face, with her face more blushed. He kissed her forehead and said  
>"Nightmare, Shuu Go Go Away..." he whispered.<p>

"Arigatou Taiki-chan..." she said as she smiled.

"Hehehe...My mom does it whenever I'm having a nightmare... Let's go sleep again okay?"

"Okay.." She said as they sleep peacefully.

-End of Flash Back-

"Oh... I remember now." Said Taiki, smiling.

"Good! Then let's-" Her words were cut off again when Taiki pulled her closer and pressed his lips to her.

Akari blushed as Taiki won't let her go. She replied by kissing him back, and they pulled away to catch some air.  
>They were suddenly in an awkward silence.<p>

Akari touched her lips which were filled by his warmness…

"I-I... I don't want tell you when it's too late, but… I-I love you Akari..." he confessed as he looked away. He  
>didn't have any courage to look at her. She smiled and hugged him. "I love you too Taiki..." she said as they<br>embraced more to feel each other's warmness in the middle of cold night.

THE END!

Yay! I made another fic again, this just from randomness idea while I'm sleep :) yup! So reviews and reviews heheehehe!


End file.
